


Давай я тебя согрею?

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула вздрогнул и поднял на него изумлённый взгляд:— Ты… ты горячий! Как печка!— Да, я такой, — с ноткой гордости произнёс Вольфыч и хитро прищурился. — Уж тебе ли не знать, мой сла-а-аденький, — слащаво протянул он, понизив голос до томного шёпота.
Relationships: Dracula/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 5





	Давай я тебя согрею?

Вольфыч подошёл к молодому вампиру, стоящему на пороге пещеры. Дракула внимательно наблюдал за снующими снаружи монстрами. Сегодня он был сторожем — наблюдал и слушал, чтобы заранее предупредить других монстров о том, что рядом бродят охотники.  
Те уже совсем осмелели и принялись массово изгонять монстров из их жилищ. В поисках укрытия те пришли сюда, в Тёмный лес. Здесь несчастные беглецы поставили временный лагерь, усиленно тренируясь и отъедаясь. Люди объявили войну? Что ж, они её получат.  
Дракула зябко повёл плечом. Мысли в голове сновали отнюдь не радостные, а тут ещё и ветер, как назло, гулял всю ночь, качая ветви и изгоняя из-под плаща последние крохи тепла. Вампир, конечно, был теплокровным (да, а люди просто встречали о-о-очень старых бессмертных, кровь которых уже замерзала), но в конце концов случилось то, что можно было ожидать — он просто замёрз. Уходить с поста было не то что нельзя (вряд ли у кого-нибудь хватило бы смелости остановить его), но не желательно. Потом ещё будут коситься, как на неженку. А болгарский вампир, недавно попавший в Румынию и эту компанию, очень болезненно относился к таким мыслям. Поэтому он предпочёл остаться на месте, сильнее запахиваясь в плащ.  
— Ну что, людей не видно? — Вольфыч подошёл ближе к сторожу, хозяйственно обнюхивая его. Так-с, а вампир-то дрожит. От холода, наверное.  
— Нет. Ни запаха, ни звука, ни постороннего присутствия в десяти километрах не наблюдается, — Дракула поёжился и спрятал ладони под свой тонкий плащ, пытаясь согреться.  
— Хм, это хорошо. Ты чего там делаешь? Дай сюда! — Оборотень схватил руки вампира и сжал их в своих ладонях, согревая.  
Дракула вздрогнул и поднял на него изумлённый взгляд:  
— Ты… ты горячий! Как печка!  
— Да, я такой, — с ноткой гордости произнёс Вольфыч и хитро прищурился. — Уж тебе ли не знать, мой сла-а-аденький, — слащаво протянул он, понизив голос до томного шёпота.  
По телу Дракулы прошла дрожь, никак с ветром не связанная.  
— Да-а-а… — сорвался с его губ полувздох-полустон.  
Вампир и оборотень давно нашли прелесть в суровых мужских отношениях. Вольфыч не был флаффным самцом, во время развлечения вёл себя, как настоящий пёс — прижимал к подстилке, кусал за шею и судорожно сведённые лопатки, всячески доказывал свою альфа-принадлежность. Дракула тоже не был сладким мальчиком. На грубость партнёра он отвечал не меньшей грубостью — благо, клыки имелись, да и в своей среде он был отнюдь не омегой. И кажется, такие утра им нравились обоюдно. Помогали снять напряжение и набить более глубокий сон.  
Ванда — жена Вольфыча — знала об их отношениях. Знала, но ничего не предпринимала. Дракула и Вольфыч не любили друг друга — просто обоюдно помогали справиться со стрессом. Волчица понимала это и не мешала. Все трое были вполне удовлетворены жизнью.  
В ответ на вздох вампира Вольфыч почувствовал то, что обычно чувствуют мужчины при виде своей пары (хоть и временной, но всё же).  
— Ты такой холодный, — совсем не по-волчьи промурлыкал он, незаметно положил лапу на поясницу Дракулы. — Думаю, мне стоит тебя согреть.  
Вампир тяжело задышал. Такое предложение было весьма заманчиво.  
— Эй, Банши! — позвал одного из монстров, жуткого старика с волосами-листьями, Вольфыч. — Иди сюда, твоя смена.  
Банши кивнул и грузно потопал на пост, а оборотень схватил вампира за чуть нагревшуюся руку и потащил в пещеру, предчувствуя наслаждение.


End file.
